Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for collaborative overlay of user interface elements rendered on the display of a computing device.
Description of Related Art
On computing devices with small display screens, such a smart phone, the display area of the computing device can be limiting. Many times during operation of such a computing device, an application that is executing on the computing device has access to the entire display area of the computing device, thereby preventing all other applications executing on the computing device from having their interfaces displayed on the display area. This can be problematic as a user is only able to visually examine the user interface of one executing application at a time. For many computing devices, the display area is limited in size such that tiling windows is not sufficient.